


Rise

by ElenaGraysonNS



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Apokolips, Doncel, M/M, Mpreg, Slavery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaGraysonNS/pseuds/ElenaGraysonNS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason se sacrificó por su Familia. El aprendería a ser un guerrero, un asesino, un sargento, un demonio, un ser amado, un hijo y un padre.</p><p>Después de todo en una donde los Doncel son sólo objetos, Jason tendrá mucho que aprender.</p><p>Space AU. Mención de abuso de menores y Esclavitud MPREG.</p><p> </p><p>Jason Todd Doncel x Clark Kent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise

**Author's Note:**

> Doncel es como un omega. Un hombre que procrea, este trabajo es nuevo ojalá les guste :)

Desde años atrás, La Tierra fue un mundo primitivo.

Todos los demás planetas miraban a la Tierra como un lugar mas. 

Pero había algo que hacia peculiar este lugar, su población fértil.

A diferencia de los planetas ya desarrollados, donde la procreación se realizaba mediante ciencia y minerales del mismo planeta. La tierra tenia la fertilidad en hombres y mujeres.

Y lo lo hacia un mas interesante fueron los llamados Doncel. Esos seres varones tenían la cualidad de tener embarazos que para cualquier ser seria muy peligroso.

Actualmente la Tierra tiene solo una ciudad central, donde a pensar de la procreación, solo daba frutos de doncel. Gotham. Una ciudad que actualmente era reinada por los Reyes del bajo mundo.

Hay una celebración, cada veinte años, un doncel de cada familia, tendrá que ser subastado intergalacticamente.

Era la regla para que los planetas no destruyan a la tierra.

Lo que nos trae al problema principal.

"Ire yo." Bruce hablo claro, era el patriarca de la Familia, los Wayne, reconocida por ser poderosa, sin embargo las reglas de los doncel aplicá a todos.

"B-bruce no." Tim hablo, tenia a penas 5 años, como todos los varones de Gotham era un doncel. Uno muy joven.

"Tim tienen razón padre. N-no lo soportarás." Helena hablo mientras miraba a Bruce. "El que tiene que ir es --"

"No puedo dejar que tengan a Dick." Bruce hablo fuerte.

"¿Porque no?" Un Moreno joven hablo, 9 años de edad y a diferencia de los demás, una mirada de ira. "Grayson tiene 15, es su deber ir."

"No puedo hacerlo... E- el merecé vivir su vida."

"¡Joder viejo! Grayson lo entenderá,además quien cuidara de Damian." Jason señaló al bulto en las manos de Bruce. "Te necesitamos viejo."

Bruce miro con tristeza al bebe en su brazos. "No puedo hacerle eso a Dick."

Jason apretó sus puños. No era justo miró como Tim comenzaba a llorar junto con Helena. Dick Grayson era el mayor, 15 años para ser exactos. Era justo que fuera el.

Ademas que Bruce ya no era fértil. Después de tener a Damian hijo de Ras, Bruce ya no podia procrear... Mientras Dick se acostaba con mujeres a montón, Bruce ira a sufrir por el.

"I-ire yo." Jason inflo su pecho, inmediatamente Bruce nego. 

"Jay..."

"S- se lo que hago." Para tener 9 Jason era muy maduro. El sabia todo del bajo mundo.

"Pero Jay tu ya estas comprometido." Helena río. "Recuerda que la Señora Talia te quiere como su doncel."

"Esa bruja." Jason miró como Bruce lo miro con una sonrisa. 

"Estaré bien, Jason. Tu debes de cuidar de tus hermanos."

_Tu lo harás, Bruce. Jason pensó decidido. ___

__\---------------------_ _

__"Quiero ir en lugar de Bruce." Jason hablo hincado enfrente del hombre. "Ra's tu fuiste amante de Bruce, sabes que no puede ir alla. Además no puede dejar a tu hijo solo "_ _

__Ras se quedo en silencio. "¿Que hay de Talia? Eres prometido suyo."_ _

__"Bruce me dijo que me quedaría al cuidado de mis hermanos, si me quedo cuidando a Damian, y Talia esta conmigo... Ella criara a tu hijo."_ _

__Ras pareció sorprendido. Antes de sonreír como demonio. "Tienes 9 años serias un buen hombre inteligente." Ras se acercó a Jason. "Iras en lugar, lo prometo, joven Todd."_ _

__Jason suspiro. Debía de hacerlo._ _

____

Era un día soleado, la nave estaba en el centro se la ciudad, Bruce había preparado todo ese dia. 

Abrazo fuertemente a sus hijos. Dick fue el que estaba hecho lágrimas.

"Yo debería ir." Dick dijo en su hombro. Bruce lo apretó fuerte.

Bruce no dijo nada, no fue hasta que Ra's se acerco a la familia. "Detective. Temo decirte que no podrás ser el doncel de tu familia."

"¡Que!" Bruce gritó pero Ras lo ignoro y se dirigió a Jason. "Joven Todd eres el doncel que sera enviado en nombre de la familia Wayne." Jason miró decidido a Ras. Y asintió.

"...no." Bruce intento reaccionar. "¡El no!" Bruce tomo del brazo a Ras. "¡Mi hijo no!"

"Basta... Y-yo ire Bruce. " Jason llamó a su padre. Lagrimas en sus ojos. "Y-yo ire." Jason comenzó a llorar Bruce no reaccionó.

Nadie podia, Jason era sin duda el tributo mas joven. Anted de que Bruce reaccionará, Ras tomo a Jason y varios soldados lo escoltaron.

Cuando subió a la nave. Bruce reaccionó.

"¡J-jason!" Bruce grito mientras corría a la nave. "¡No!" Bruce gritaba como lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas, como su garganta dolía por sus gritos. "¡Jason!"

No importara cuanto Bruce gritara, Jason se había ido.

\----------------------------

Jason miraba a su alrededor, lo habían desnudando, al parecer los mitos eran falsos, no había subasta, cada uno ya tenia un lugar al que ir, ya habían sido asignados.

"Jason Todd Wayne." El hombre con bata respondió. "Apokolips" Jason se estremeció mientras su corazón palpitaba.

Darkseid era el gobernante de allí, en ese lugar los doncel eran tratados como guerreros, en vez de quedarse para crías o como sirvientes, allí solo serian soldados mas.

Jason suspiro con sentimientos antes de asentir.

Cuando llegó a Apokolips Jason quería gritar a Bruce que lo salvará. 

"Serán guerreros." Darkseid hablo mientras un poco de un ciento de doncel estaban escuchándolo. "Aquí no tendrán crías, aquí lucharan por nuestro objetivo. Serán arduos guerreros." Darkseid siguió hablando. "Por esa razón se escogieron por su valor y su castidad."

Jason sólo pensaba en su Familia, veinte años pasarían antes de que volvieran a tener que dejar un Doncel. Jaso necesitaba hacerse fuerte, para evitar eso de nueva cuenta, necesitaba acabar y salvar a su Familia.

"Se dividirán en tres grupos; reconocimiento. Cabos de armas y guerreros delanteros. Una vez su lugar. No podrán cambiar."

Y asi empezó su tortura. La preparación era una manera de morir, Jason a pesar de 9 años no tembló, su primer reto era tomar una piedra desde el fondo de una pila de cuchillos. Grito de dolor mientras metía su mano.

"Owww el doncel de papa quiere regresar a casa." Uno de los monstruos de Darkseid habló. Pero tenia razón, Jason podia sentir sus lagrimas llenar a sus ojos.

Pero recordó las lagrimas de Helena, de Tim. Y un pobre Damian bebe.

Jason gritó con furia y como sus pulmones de niño podían, y saco la piedra de los cuchillos, su mano lleno de sangre, pero la piedra intacta.

"Un guerrero no llora." Darkseid sorprendió a todos. Y miro a Jason quien lloraba conteniendo sus lágrimas. "No llores." 

Jason no sabia si fue po determinación o por las palabras de Darkseid pero contuvo sus lágrimas.

Asi, misiones. Entrenamientos que lo mataban lentamente. La palabra dolor no significaba ya nada para Jason.

Después de cuatro años la última prueba llegaba. "La misión es facil, se les brindará un enemigo de Apokolips, deberán seducirlo y matarlo."

Todos los doncel miraron con terror. "Son guerreros, no doncel, recuerden."

Jason no temía, de hecho eso lo asustaba mas, no podía sentir ya nada, muchas veces miraba las estrellas imaginando a su familia.

Todo cambio para Jason en esa misión.

"Gotham, The Joker." El Jefe de Entrenamiento le dio la cartilla.

Jason regresaría a Casa. 

\--------------------------

Gotham seguía siendo lo mismo, Jason aprovecho el tiempo, localizo el bar de el Joker, y como aun era de día, podría ver a su Familia.

¿Lo extrañarían? ¿Podrían reconocerle? 

Jason nervioso se acerco a la mansión, mirando por la ventana, la mansión parecía vacía. Jason miró al jardín y vio a mucha gente reunida.

"Este día es especial." Jason escucho a un hombre hablar por el micrófono. "La unión de Dick Grayson y Lucas Trent." Jason abrió de sobremanera los ojos.

Dick se casaba.

"Nunca te lo dijeron." Jason miro silencioso a la mujer hermosa detrás de él. "Por eso Wayne no quería que Grayson se fuera, lo había comprometido con el líder Midnighter; ese hombre le dará libertad a la familia Wayne. "Asi como te comprometió conmigo, asi como ya comprometió a Tim con el hijo de los Allen." Talia miro como Jason miraba con ira la escena. "Solo dejaste el camino libre para que los cambiará por el mejor postor."

"E- el lo planeó..."

Talia lo miro confiada. "No dudo que Ras le dijo de tu cambio." Talia se acercó. "Después de todo, era su amante."

Jason en un rápido movimiento empujo a Talia al árbol. "Nunca me viste, o te mataré."

Talia río. "Wayne nunca los amo."

Jason lo miro con tristeza. Y salio del lugar.

Bruce lo sabia, solo lo tomó como el mejor remplazó, era desechable. Jason podia tener trece años pero entendía todo.

"¡Me remplazo!" Jason gritó mientras aventaba todas sus armas. "E- el..." Jason se abrazo a si mismo mientras lloraba, odiándose poe su debilidad. "N-nunca me amo."

Jason recordó, el era un guerrero, no un doncel, no necesitaba familia...

Necesitaba llevar a la gloria a Apokolips.

"Eres muy bello, pajarito." Joker susurro en su oído. "Pero te hace falta reír mas." Jason se estremeció como Joker reía fuertemente.

Jason Apretó el cuchillo en su mano. Cualquier momento y cortaría la garganta del bastardo.

"Pajarito... Papa Darkseid no necesitaba saberlo." Jason abrió de sobremanera los ojos mientras Joker pinchaba con una aguja su hombro. Jason intento moverse pero fue inútil.

"Un doncel no siente excitación sexual hasta los quince Mr. J" Harley grito a su lado. 

"Bien Harley vamos a estimular un poco al chico." Joker rio mientras tomaba una palanca. 

Jason no podía moverse, pero podía sentir. Joker golpe, quebró. Lo hizo sangrar.

"Traga." JOKER susurro como apuntaba a su miembro erecto. "Hazlo pajarito hahahahahahaha" Jason sintió asco como la cabeza del pene de Joker golpeaba su campanilla.

Eso era ser un doncel, ese hubiera hecho de no haber sido enviado a Apokolips. Era asqueroso.

"Mistar J. El Pajarito no responde." Harley apunto al pene flácido de Jason. "Electro shocks por favor ~" Joker rio estiro los cabellos de Jason. "No te preocupes, vas a disfrutar pronto, Pajarito."

Ese día, Jason murió, dejando quien era, después de haber sido maltratado, mientras recordaba las embestidas de Joker y la risa de Harley. Recordó el olor de la sangre del JOKER como seguía riendo mientras Jason cortaba cada extremidad. Harley había dejado de gritar como Jason le rompía el cuello 

"Nadie te amara..." Joker rio mientras tocia sangre.

"No lo necesito." Jason dijo vacío, porque ése día, algo había muerto.

Y eso se repetiría siempre.

\----------------------------------

"Sargento " Un soldado llego mientras Jason se ponía las botas. "Amo Darkseid convocó a todos en el centro." 

Jason hizo una mueca mientras acomodaba su ropa. Tenia ya 20 años, y era el guerrero humano mas poderoso, y el mas mortal.

"Los he convocado para dar noticias." Darkseid parecía feliz Jason sabia que no era bueno. "Los Kriptonianos aceptaron hablar sobre una alianza." 

Jason miro como todos los demás sargentos gritaban de triunfo. Esos bastardos de los kriptonianos tenían la mayor inteligencia y fuerza sorprendente.

"Porqué aceptaron." Jason hablo. "Son demasiado inteligentes, como fiar." 

"No tendrán opción, esta mañana La tierra a roto el acuerdo de la ofrenda de Doncel." Jason lo miro mas que sorprendido. "Nosotros tenemos el bajo mundo de Gotham. Luego de la muerte de Joker, nosotros transportamos Doncel. Si ellos desean uno sera atraves de nosotros." Darkseid sonrió.

Jason solo pudo imaginar quien rompió el acuerdo, no dudaba que fuera Bruce, claro acuesta de casando a sus hermanos.

"En pocas horas, Kal El, hijo de los reyes vendrá ha hablar del tratado." 

Jason sólo suspiró con cansancio.

"Soldados de Apokolips, reciban a Kal El." Los soldados Demonios en su mayoría, doncel que no resaltaban. Solo Jason.

Jason estaba enfrenté, a lado de los demás sargentos, todos grandes y físicamente diferentes, Jason parecía débil y puro. 

Pero el ha entrenado a todos los monstruos de sus lados.

Jason miró a Kal El. Y por alguna razón no podía apartar su mirada, era como ver a un humano. Era músculos y alto, y unos ojos azules, que Jason reprimió su estremecimiento.

Kal pudo detectar lls ojos de Jason, ya que lo miro. "¿Doncel?" Kal pregunto y Jason se sonrojo pero bufo

"Tercer al mandó, sargento Jason, Doncel Humano." Jason respondió haciendo feliz a Darkseid.

"Pero--- Eres tan joven." Kal dijo con suavidad sorprendiendo a Jason. "A esa edad deberías casarte y tener tus hijos."

"Somos guerreros. Apokolips es nuestra familia." Jason dijo arrogante, mientras, Doncel y Demonios hacían el grito de guerra.

Kal El parecía sorprendido. "Bien, negocios. " Kal se acercó a Jason y beso la mano de Jason, quien rápido la apartó.

"Nos vemos " Kal sonrió, Jason miro confundído a Darkseid, quien parecía pensar algo... Y eso no le gustaría.

La reunión tardó días, ni Darkseid ni Kal El habían dormido, todos los soldados esperaban.

Cuando salieron, todo Apokolips estaba al pendiente.

"El trato se a establecido, Krypton y Apokolips son aliados." Darkseid dijo con orgullo y todo Apokolips se celebró. "Guerreros, hijos." Jason pudo sentir la mirada de Darkseid sobre de él. "El trato solo tiene una cláusula, cada doncel Guerrero de Apokolips sers trasportado a Krypton."

Jason dijo de respirar. "Serán desposados y llevarán las nuevas generaciones Kriptonianas." Jason quería gritar pero simplemente no podía. "Para poner ejemplo. Kal El tomara a un guerrero formidable como su consorte." 

_No digas mi nombre. No lo hagas._

"Jason Todd Wayne. Sargento y tercer al mando, sera consorte del próximo rey de Krypton." 

Suerte de mierda.

Como si la historia se volviese a repetir, Jason abordo la nave junto con todos los demás Doncel.

"¿E-es seguro?" Un doncel rubio, de reconocimiento.

"Somos guerreros, ¿que haremos? Simplemente abrirnos a ellos y llevar crías." Otro respondió.

"No deben de plantearlo asi." Todos callaron como Kal El hablaba. "Podrán ser como deberían, ser felices."

"¿Y sí ya lo éramos?" Jason respondió en nombre de todos los doncel quienes asistieron.

"Si eras Feliz, entonces porque no mirar esto como ayuda a tu planeta." Kal de dirigió a Jason. "Solo busco lo mejor para ambos." 

Jason bufo y cerro los ojos ignoraba que Kal se sentó a su lado. "Lamento lo de nuestro compromiso. Pero debía haber un ejemplo."

"No te das cuenta..." Jason miró la confusión en Kal. "Por la ley de Apokolips, estamos ya soy tu consorte." Kal se sonrojó. "Bien." Respondió Kal. Jason iba a bufar pero Kal lo tomo de la barbilla le planto un beso. 

Jason al principio estaba en shock, sin embargo, abrió su boca a la lengua de Kal. El hombre facil podría tener unos 10 años menos que Bruce, pero eso no evito que Jason sintiera ese calor en su cuerpo.

"Eso debemos de hacer." Jason escucho a un Doncel. Kal rio en el beso.

"La gente de krypton son gente honesta y amable, además ustedes podrán elegir quien sera su esposo." Los Doncel miraron a Kal, Jason por su parte jadeaba intentando recuperar el aire.

"Siento lo del beso." Kal hablo en susurro a Jason. "A veces hago Cosas por Instintos." 

Jason no hablo, estaba tratando de entender porque le había gustado aquel beso y porque quería sentarse en el regazo de Kal y besarlo nuevamente.

"Nunca dije que me desagradara. " Jason sintió un raro cosquilleo cuando Kal lo miro sorprendido y luego le sonrió bobamente.

"Quisiera saber de ti. " Kal pregunto mientras guiaba a Jason a la habitación que compartirían. "D-digo antes de Apokolips"

Jason hizo una mueca, la cama era grande al igual que la habitación, pero sólo le recordaba a la mansión.

"Fui tomado a los 9, y llegue a ser sargento. Es lo único que debes saber." Kal suspiró resignado. "Sabes... Siempre quise vivir a lo que ustedes llaman granja, con una familia, una grande, con un perro y tener un lugar donde siempre podre regresar." Kal susurro señalado el lugar a lado suyo, Jason pensó un momento antes de sentarse a lado de Kal. "Tener hijos es mi anheló, pero siempre he negado los doncel humanos." Jason fruncio el ceño como Kal acariciaba su mejilla.

"Pero tu te veías... Dios eres tan joven y puro en ese infierno." Kal posó su pulgar en los labios de Jason. Jason seguía fruciendo el ceño.

"Ese infierno llego a ser mi jodido hogar." Jason dijo lento como sus labios rozaban con el pulgar de Kal, dios su cuerpo se sentía caliente. 

"Y-yo... Puede tocarte." Kal pregunto y Jason suspiro antes de asentir.

Kal comenzó besándolo profundamente y acarició con suavidad cada parte del cuerpo de Jason haciéndolo estremecerse. "Joder..." Jason maldijo como Kal lamia su cuello. Mordiendo suavemente.

¿Porqué sentía eso? ¿Que era ese calor? ¿Porqué su pecho subía y bajaba? Su corazón palpitaba, no como cuando estaba débil o apunto de morir,era mas como una emoción.

La mano de Kal El llegó al miembro de Jason, parando repentinamente su movimiento. "¿Que Demonio...-"

"Quien te hirió." Jason se estremeció la voz de Kal era furiosa y poderosa, su mirada se oscureció y dios Jason se excito aún mas.

"Fue una misión, en Gotham, pero lo mate." Jason río como Kal gruñía. "Le quebré cada hueso y me bañe de su sangre." 

"No dejaré que alguien te toque... Lo mataré." Jason río, una risa real. "Bien, solo que ahora necesito que me jodas tan profundo." Jason gruño y Kal rio, olvidado su furia. "Desesperado." Jason no respondió solo beso a Kal.

"Nunca había sentido esto... Es como si quisiera... Mierda." Jason recargo si cabeza en la almohada como Kal bombeaba su miembro. "Joder joder ahh" Jason jadeo como Kal beso sus labios. "Te agrada." Kal susurro con delicadeza. Dios Jason quería gritar.

"Sabes, ningún doncel llamo mi atención antes... Quiero protegerte y no se porque." Jason continuó jadeando como la mano de Kal seguía acariciándo su base. "Correte para mi Jason."

"Ahhh... Jodee dime Jay." Jason sonrió arrogante.

"Clark... Es mi nombre normal." Jason sonrió como se vino en la mano de 'Clark' Jason se quedo inmóvil mientras las luces en sus ojos se detuvieran y su respiración volviera en si.

"Jay. Dejame llevarte, comparte mi lecho, te juro amarte y protegerte." Jason sonrió arrogante. "Puedo cuidarme yo solo" Kal rio. "Por esa razón debo cuidarte mas."

"Bien Clark." Jason empujo a Clark a la cama y se sentó en sus piernas. "Hagamos esto Clark."

Y por una noche, Jason sintió todo una calidez, y asi serían todas su noches siguientes.

\--------------------------

"Darkseid fue destruido." Jason miro sorprendido a Kal, quien lo abrazaba en la cama, sus manos sobre el vientre de Jason.

Si, después de dos años con Kal, Jason esperaba al próximo príncipe, aun no entendía su fisiología sin embargo esos sentimientos lo hacían estremecer de emoción.

"Fueron humanos. Al parecer buscaban a un doncel que fue extraido." Kal beso el cuello de Jason. "Hace casi quince años." Jason hizo una mueca.

"¿E-eres tu?" Kal pregunto con temor Jason negó. "¿Quien cojones me buscaría?" Kal tomo su mano y la beso. "Bruce Wayne."

Jason lo miro sorprendido. "E-el..." Jason negó. "Sólo me utilizo el..."

"Jason, habla conmigo." Jason miro con tristeza a Kal. "El iba a venir, en lugar de mi hermano mayor; Grayson, yo-- yo fui con Ras y le convencí de ofrecerme en ves de Bruce." Jason acarició su vientre. "A los 9 llegue a Apokolips y tuve ser Guerrero. Y cuando volví... "

Jason cerro los ojos con fuerza. "El caso a Grayson, y nos arreglo para casarnos, ¡Nos utilizo!"

"Puedes hablar con él... Yo estaré contigo." Clark beso a Jason callandolo. "Amenaza con guerra, si no se presenta a su hijo." 

"Ese bastardo." Jason gruño y acarició su vientre. Miro a Clark quien lo miraba con ternura. "Esta bien, hagamos lo a la mierda " La sonrisa de Clark se amplio aun mas y Jason sintió su bebe pateando su vientre. 

Maldito alienígena.

"Ya están aquí." Jason suspiro mientras Clark le pasaba el emblema de la casa de El en su pecho. "Alguna vez fue tu padre Jay."

"Hum." Jason solo respondió eso y Clark lo beso. "Hazlo por Terry." 

"Todavía no nace la bola esta y ya me estas extorsiónando." Clark rio y acarició el vientre. "Tu padre es un dramático." Clark susurró al vientre.

Ambos de dirigieron al salon principal, Jason podía ver que desde su lugar, estaban Dick, Tim, Helena y Bruce. Y un bastardo moreno que Jason juraría que sería Damian.

"Señor Wayne." Clark rio. "Soy Kal El, Rey de Kripton. Este ed Jason El mi esposo." Jason resoplo mientras sentía todas las moradas sobre de él.

Jason se quedo en silencio, sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Bruce... Sintió su corazón llenarse de ira... Y dolor.

"¿J-jay?" Escucho la voz de Dick, no había cambiado nada en absoluto. "Grayson." Jason respondió, haciendo una comparación mental de su yo de hace ya casi 16 años.

Su voz era gruesa, y su cuerpo era muscular y lleno de cicatrices, su cuerpo era grande y media un poco mas que Bruce pero igual que Clark. Sin contar sj vientre abultado.

"Jason..." Bruce habló y Jason hizo una mueca. "¿E- eres tú?"

"Por supuesto, soy Jason Todd, ex sargento del ejercito de Apokolips lugar que destruiste y soy esposo del Rey del planeta que también quieres eliminar." Jason lo miro con ira. "Me viste, estoy mas que bien." Jason señaló su vientre. "Ahora quiero que me dejes en paz, largate."

"Jay..." Clark rio nervioso mirando a Jason. 

"Jason que sucedió." Bruce golpeo la mesa y miro a Jason. "Porque esa actitud, he hecho mucho para encontrarte, porque haces eso."

Jason rio cínico. "Ya tenias tu familia feliz, pronto cada uno se casara y tendrán nietos, ahora sola dejame en paz." 

"Talia me dijo que te vio en la boda de Dick... Te busque pero--"

Jason gruñó. "Estaba matando al Joker." Bruce lo miro sorprendido y solo bajo la mirada. "No soy un Doncel, no soy alguien quien tu decidas con quien me caso, y que hare. Sacrifiqué todo para ti... Para ver como solo era un algo más."

"No lo eras... Era mi deber, yo debí de ir en lugar tuyo." Dick murmuró en un susurro. "Y- yo lo debía hacer... Jason perdón." 

"No me importa. Pero si quieren que lo diga... Los perdono ahora largo."

Nadie dijo nada, Clark solo miraba la reacción de Jason, parecía fuerte y decidido pero Clark sabia que la mano de Jason temblaba.

"Eres mi hijo... Nada, pero nada cambia eso Jason. Y-yo se que te dijo Talia, debí-- debí venir por ti desde hace mucho. Pero no podia--- debía saber que estarías a salvo." Bruce dijo su voz llena de dolor, Jason sintió su corazón estremecer. "Te amo, y siempre lo haré." Bruce se acercó, por instinto Jason se alejo pero aun asi Bruce fue acercándose poco a poco.

Bruce abrazo a Jason, recargo su cabeza en su hombro, Jason podía sentir la calidez en su barriga. "B." Y sin mas...

Sin ya no poder guardar sus miedos, sus remordimientos, su amor, Jason lloro en el abrazo "T- te extrañe" Susurro entre gimoteos.

Era su familia, eso no podia negarlo.

"La mansion es grande para todos." Tim dijo entusiasmado.

"Sigue siendo igual pero tu y Kal podrían vivir allí." Jason hizo una mueca como todo la familia asintió con la misma emoción.

"No." Jason respondió mirando a Clark. "Cualquier lugar estará bien para mi." Clark susurro con una sonrisa. Besando la mano de Jason. Jason nego. "Un pequeño departamento, o una casa cerca." Jason susurro a Clark. "Aún yo--"

"Lo entendemos." Bruce respondió. "Aunque quisiera que estuvieras mucho tiempo en la mansión." Bruce resoplo.

"El maldito demonio..." Tim dijo al mirar la confusión de Jason y Clark. "No es un Doncel." Jason miro aun mas sorprendido. "Ras quien sabe que uso, pero el demonio es todo lo contrario a nosotros." 

"Hahahaha" Clark río. "Curioso, pero cuando fui a Apokolips los soldados llamaban a Jay como Demonio." Jason lo fulminó con la mirada. 

"Podrías ayudar." Tim dijo riendo. "¿Que hay de Dick?" Jason preguntó y Bruce bajo la mirada. "Dick pasa por un mal momento. Lucas lo dejó." 

"Es infértil... Siempre lo ha sido."

"Por esa razón lo dejaste ir... Tomabas su lugar." Bruce asintió a las palabras de Clark. 

"Yo... Era lo mejor, me hubieran tenido como criado, y Jason. Yo sabía que cuidarías a tus hermanos, no los dejarías hasta que fueran felices cada uno." Bruce rio mirando como Jason tocaba su vientre nervioso. "Eres demasiado bueno que tomaste mi lugar."

"Yo--" Jason miro a Clark, quien pareció comprender el mensaje. Clark asintió y beso la sien de Jason. 

"Iremos a la jodida mansión, ayudare al demonio con su hombría... Y--" Jason llamo a Dick quien hablaba con Helena y Damian.

"En Apokolips cuando su unió con Krypton creo una norma..." Jason suspiro. "Hay aproximadamente tres niños sin familia. Sus padres no pueden tenerlos, Clark y yo pensábamos en buscarles familia." Jason miró a Dick. "Nacerán en dos meses. Tal ves necesitarían un poco de Dickie en sus vidas."

Dick abrió la boca sorprendido. En Gotham no existía la adopción, doncel sin familia era subastado. Pero en Krypton llego a ese normativa.

"Y-yo... Hijos míos." Dick comenzó a llorar mientras una sonrisa sd extendía en su cara.

Mientras los Wayne hablaban Damian los miraba afueras en el ventanal.

"Se ven felices." Clark hablo con el niño, los doncel eran muchas veces extraños para gente normal.

"Tt-" Damian bufo. "Según Ras y Talia, Todd es el hijo preferido de Padre, también el bastardo de Tim dice que yo adoraba a Todd." Damian miro con frustración la escena. "No es mas que otro doncel."

Clark rio y miro cómo Helena y Tim tomaban fotos de como Dick abrazaba fuerte a Jason. Clark era feliz de que Jason estuviera con su familia. 

"No es otro doncel... Cuando conoces a ese Doncel que amaras, lo verás indefenso y precioso, aunque este sucio o rodeado de demonios." Clark miro a Damian. "Jason sólo necesitas conocerlo."

Damian lo miro. "Sigo siendo el macho de la familia. No seras mi Rey ni nada El." Damian amenazo a Clark quien asintió. Damian bufo un Tt antes de ir con su familia.

"Lindas palabras... Pero yo era peor que los demonios que mo rodeaban." Jason sorprendió a Clark.

"Para mi eres indefenso, eras tan bello, y decidido." Clark beso las mejillas sonrojadas de Jason. "Y siempre te amaré por eso."

"Dime que quieres... Podemos ir a cualquier parte de la Tierra. Vivir en la puta granja si deseas." Clark abrazo a Jason. "Te quiero feliz. A ti junto conmigo y Terry." 

Y así fue, Jason lidero a los doncel de regreso a Gotham y Clark a los Kriptonianos.

Entreno a Damian, el bastardo se enojaba pero fue teniendo respeto a Jason, quién todas las mañanas le pateaba el trasero.

Dick estuvo presente en el parto de sus hijos, dos pelirrojos y una nena de pelo moreno. Los amo como nada en el mundo.

Jason tuvo a Terry con los ojos de Clark y el cabello de Jason. Terry tenia un gran futuro, tenia una gran Familia que Jason sabia que nunca lo abandonarían.

Después de sacrificarse por su familia, estar en un planeta como Apokolips, ser golpeado y violado a los 13 años y matar a su primer hombre. Después de ganar respetó y ser un gran guerrero. 

De conocer el amor de un hombre que fácil podría ser su padre, alguien que lo amara y lo enseñará a amar.

Tener su familia unida, con su hijo Terry y Clark... Jason era feliz, ahora si lo podía decir.

Terry tenia 9 años cuando su hermano nació. Max, su hermano menor, pero Terry a la edad de 9 años...

Perdió a su padre, Jason Todd no sobrevivió al parto. A la edad de 9 años Terry lloro, pero Jason se iba sabiendo que Clark y su familia lo amarían... Y Terry seria un hermano, un hijo, un guerrero, un esposo. Como Jason lo fue... Y mejor.


End file.
